


If the World Wasn’t Broken

by thatonemoviewiththelizardboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, Heavy Drinking, Hitting/Slapping during sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, canonverse, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy/pseuds/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy
Summary: Levi keeps hurting Eren and for some reason that really turns them both on.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	If the World Wasn’t Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please disregard my grammar and just take this for what it is haha. Might be another chapter added if I get enough people telling me they want me to add more to it. Enjoy!

“What’s the point of being your boyfriend, when all you’re good for is sex,” Levi deadpanned, buckling the last belt on his uniform, and promptly turning away towards the door. 

Eren looked up at him as he walked away, with eyes as wide as saucers and cum all over his face. 

***

It was only briefly after Captain Levi’s brutal assault on Eren in front of the Royal Council that he began to develop an infatuation with the man. Whilst his masculinity prevented admiration to the Captain he once adored—once, because now it was tainted—recently he could only muster that: infatuation. The word, though carrying a negative weight, was utterly ideal for Eren. Infatuation. Nothing more, nothing less; Eren was simply interested in piecing together the puzzle known as Levi Ackerman. From a distance, for sure. Getting too close to the man would only increase his infatuation beyond acceptable terms—something he was not at all comfortable with. 

And unfortunately for Eren, he was placed in direct supervision of the very man. 

Beginning the moment after his public beating, Eren was to spend all his waking moments with Captain Levi. This would take place in a remote location in wall Rose, somewhere undisclosed to his fellow comrades.The Survey Corps would perform all the experiments they wished, until they could determine his usefulness to humanity. But aside from his duties as the military’s guinea pig, he’d spend the rest of that time with Captain Levi. 

It wasn’t a surprise to Eren that Captain Levi was entrusted with the wall’s only human-titan hybrid—as he was the most established titan killer in existence, and he had no issue kicking Eren into a bloody pulp in front of all their comrades. So yeah, you could say he was perfect for the job. 

Only Eren, Hange, and Levi were embarking on the trip to the remote location previously mentioned. Since Eren was commonly perceived as a monster at the time being, he was blindfolded in order to ensure he wouldn’t be able to escape far from the residence. Captain Levi was riding on his dark brown horse, his green scout cape tucked over his shoulders and pinned at his throat. Eren exhibited the short crop of Levi’s undercut, and the way his strong legs were firmly planted in the stirrups and flush with his steed. It was a beautiful horse for a mysterious man—something sounding very reminiscent of a romance novel.

Captain Hange and Eren were sitting in the carriage drawn by the steed, one of the unceremonial ones that he often rode in with the training group. No roof, no benches, just a floor made of weathered planks and filled with Levi’s luggage. Eren only knows this from the glances he got of his ride after they had dipped deep into the countryside, and Captain Hange insisted Levi observe the view. She had removed his blindfold despite Captain Levi’s orders, and with no fault to Eren, since he didn’t plan on escaping in the first place. 

“Can you believe how wonderful the plains look as they meet the forest?” Hange asked. Eren slowly adjusted his eyes to the bright sunlight which irritated them, then nodded in affirmation to Hange.

“Imagine how beautiful the rest of the world is,” Eren dreamed, thinking of the ocean and desserts that him and Arwin planned to see. Eren looked over to Captain Levi, but he had no contribution to the conversation. He remained focused on the path, and ignored what Hange and Eren chose to say. 

Hange began asking Eren question after question about his two titan transformations: Does it hurt? How do you control it? Can you show me? All things of that sort. Eren answered to the best of his ability, but as the questions escaped his range of knowledge, his thoughts began to wonder. His eyes gravitated back to Captain Levi. That infatuation he mentioned was only growing as he watched the stoic Captain keep to himself as the head of their pack. Eren imagined the days to come, what they might hold. 

Eren could only hope he’d get some private training from Captain Levi. Imagining those moments, when Levi would reveal the secret to his capability. Eren viewed these moments fondly, though they had not happened. He was angry enough that he was being halted from his mission to kill all titans, but wanted to suppress his childlike urges and take this moment for what it was: a learning opportunity. 

It wasn’t long till the path they were following ended at a small cabin in the forest. It was made of logs, and had dark green shutters that framed the few windows on it’s exterior. The roof looked as if it was mossy, and vines of purple flowers engulfed its rear, accompanied by ivy as well. The landscape around the house was quite dishevelled and overgrown, but a quaint fence was situated nearby, with a small covering for Captain Levi’s horse. A cobblestone pathway lead to the doorway, and that’s where Hange diverged from their group. 

“Ey, not too bad of a ride,” Hange concluded. She planned on scaling the area around their living quarters, assuring no one stayed too close by. Eren wasn’t sure how Captain Hange planned on returning to her home, but that was probably the least of Eren’s worries right now. How the hell were Captain Levi and him going to do this? 

Levi brought his horse into the fence and tied it up underneath the covering. Eren watched as Hange floated away on her ODM gear and left the two to settle in. Eren decided to look into their humble abode, and call dibs on his room. While exploring, Eren discovered a quite disheartening fact: there was only one bedroom. Eren wanted to scream. Hadn’t they known that two men didn’t want to share a room? Especially Eren, who was very close to crossing from a mere infatuation to something more. He started breathing heavily, mind flooded with endless possibilities. Yet again the thought crossed his mind: How the hell were they going to do this?

Standing in the doorway of the singular bedroom, Eren was startled by the voice of Captain Levi behind him.   
“This is my room,” Levi said with confidence, pushing past the brunet and claiming his space by dropping his luggage down. In the room was a twin sized bed which was tucked into the furthest corner, and at the other end was a desk with a lantern already placed at the wall. There were dressers on the wall, and an empty bookshelf. 

Eren watched as Captain Levi walked around and observed his room, swiping a finger on the surface of the desk. He sighed. “What a filthy place,” his eyes flickered up to Eren. “Why don’t you begin your cleaning in the kitchen,” Levi seemed to suggest, but was surely commanding. “And I’ll tidy up in here before nightfall.” Eren stared at him, mouth slightly agape. So many questions were running through his head. Eren must've been lost in his own infatuation for longer than he had thought, because Levi shot him an irritated glare. “Well don’t keep me waiting.” Levi seldom talks to Eren, so all of this was unbearably confusing to him. 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Eren gulped, nodding to the Captain. “But may I ask, Sir, where will I be sleeping?” Eren forced his hands to stay firm at his sides, though they wanted to nervously cover his face. Eren’s previous thoughts of perhaps gaining an understanding of Captain Levi were shattered in mere seconds. He shivered only under Captain Levi’s cold glare, afraid to make a move and ruin any of his chances. 

Levi’s eyes racked Eren’s body, perhaps he did not wish to answer such irritating questions. Nonetheless, he did, and replied with an abrupt answer. “Downstairs.”

Eren quirked his eyebrow, surprised he hadn’t thought of the prospect of another level at all. He was suddenly reminded of Captain Levi’s presence, and quickly left what was now his room. 

It didn’t take Eren long to clean the kitchen. He had no luggage, so the trip down the stairs wasn’t a tiring one. Though, his arrival to his room was a shock. Eren approached the single room down the cramped dark hallway, though he wouldn’t really call it a room. It was a dungeon. His door wasn’t very private, as it was just a wall of metal bars. Really? Jail? 

The room only contained a dingy twin size mattress haphazardly tossed on the floor, a toilet, and a sink. 

Surely he wasn’t here to be kept in a dungeon—or the Captain wouldn’t have given him the freedom he already has. He simply must stay in this jail because it’s the only remaining room? That’s cruel, absurdly cruel of him. 

The door wasn’t locked, so Eren let himself in rather annoyed, and dropped defeatedly onto his bed. Today was an extremely long day. Eren still ached from when Captain Levi had obliterated him. It was a gruesome sight, blood pooling down on the floor below him, which had streamed down his face from his abused nose. He remembered the rage in Levi’s eyes—though others would argue that his pupils were always dilated in vengeance. It was piercing and lustful, and though Captain Levi was a put together man, he released all his desires into Eren. Boots with thick heels kicking the soft supple skin of Eren’s cheek, the tread imprinting itself on his white uniform pants. 

Before Eren could control those thoughts, he felt an impending doom between his legs. “Fuck,” he cursed, hating himself for the situation hes put himself in. The thought of the Captain releasing his bottled up rage onto Eren’s feeble frame flooded his mind. His core began to fill with warmth as he imagined Captain Levi’s face when he’s wrecked with pleasure, or what he’d look like above Eren whilst enveloping his tremendous cock. Fuck, Eren desperately wanted a taste of the Captains seed, gushing into his mouth and filling him whole. Never would his masculinity allow this with anyone else, but the sheer idea of being dominated by Levi gave Eren an immense chill down his spine.

He hastily palmed his dick through his pants, attempting to use the friction to turn half into fully hard. He imagined the Captain right now. Levi was probably sitting upstairs at his desk, a glass of whisky next to him while he scanned over paperwork with his handsome and cold eyes of steel. Eren imagined the scenario, where Eren creeps under the desk mischievously, prying at the button on his pants while on all fours. Would Captain Levi’s cock spring up, thick and hard as soon as Eren displayed his interest? How would it taste as Eren engulfed that length into the depths of his mouth, pressing meticulous laps on the underside of his shaft? Eren imagined tasting the Captain’s bittersweet and salty precum that beaded at the slit on his tip. It would be all the more sexy when Captain Levi continued to work on his paperwork, despite the distraction below him.

But it was purely a fantasy. For Eren was a virgin, and he was quite sure any sexual interaction with Captain would be a lot less graceful. Though, an infatuation was not bound to end in a erotic encounter. Eren unbuttoned his pants, and guided his painfully hard cock free from the waistband of his boxers. He sighed in relief as soon as he was able to run a full stoke on his shaft. He brought his hand to his face and obscenely spat into his palm, then returning to aid his aching cock. Eren tossed his head back and closed his eyes as he stroked his member, imagining Captain Levi and only him. The face of Humanity’s Strongest was ingrained in his mind, and that smouldering glare was that last thing that crossed his brain before he emptied his load into the palm of his hand. 

The next morning Eren woke up slowly, stretching and splashing his face with water before heading out of his “room.” The sharp pains from yesterday slowly turned to soreness as he walked up the stairs, cursing. Even with his rapid healing abilities, the pain lingered, as if Captain Levi had drilled it into his very soul. 

The door that led to Eren’s staircase was slightly ajar, which made him curious if perhaps the Captain had been snooping around. His insides began to churn as he imagined Captain Levi surveying the way Eren sleeped. Eren could say he wouldn’t mind doing the same to Levi. 

He strolled into the kitchen, checking briefly in the cabinets to see if any food had been provided for him. Before he could comprehend the contents of the pantry, he was being yanked fiercely by his collar. Eren yelped as Captain Levi threw him against the wall as if he weighed nothing, and burrowing silver irises into his being. Levi’s strong hand was fisted at Erens chest, his uniform shirt being nearly ripped by the ferocity. 

The sound that escaped Captain Levi’s lips was startling. In a low growl, he spoke, “You call this clean, brat.” His voice was feral enough to make Eren’s cock twitch, his emerald eyes widened and afraid under the mercy of the Captain. He remained silent, too astounded to speak. His lips parted, attempting to form words, but all that came out were shallow gasps. “Answer me!” Captain Levi yelled, raising his voice drastically. His eyes were wide with anger, but as he put Eren in his place, they became lidded and lustful. He tightened his grip on Eren’s shirt, and pushed him sliding up against the wall with his strength. “Answer me you son of a bitch.” 

Eren felt he was about to throw up. He forced himself to answer, “N-no, no Sir. It’s not acceptable.” With that Captain Levi’s eyes carried a lighter brow, but he still poured rage into Eren, yanking a handful of the brunet’s locks and pushing him down onto his knees. The pain felt excruciating, yet Eren couldn’t help but admire it. The throbbing soreness in his knees, sending sharp pains up his thighs, and most of all the strong hand in his scalp all made Eren grow hard. 

“Clean this place up, Yeager,” the Captain snarled, dropping Eren from his grasp and forcing him on all fours. Eren’s hands were shaking as he stared at the kitchen’s tile floor. He wanted to scream. 

Captain Levi dignified his leave with a few loud footsteps and the slam of his bedroom door. Eren felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. It’s almost like Levi knew he fantasized about him last night, and this was a new way he thought to torture Eren. Why would Eren become a soldier if he couldn’t get reprimanded by his Captain without getting a hard on? Fuck. 

Now that he thinks about it, it’s only ever happened with Captain Levi. Eren tried to think less, and forced himself off the ground before the Captain came outside his room again. His legs trembled, as they were extremely sore, and perhaps other reasons. He went back to the pantry which he had been examining before. There were some rations provided for them, but Eren feared eating before cleaning would result in another punishment. 

So Eren cleaned that day. For almost all day. He didn’t take any breaks, and Captain only left his room to supervise him once. It was quite dangerous of him to take his eyes away from Eren for so long, since he could truly leave at any moment. But with Levi being the soldier he is, perhaps he would rather chase Eren later than waste his time supervising all day. Or perhaps, he trusted Eren. 

Once Eren decided the kitchen was spotless, he embarrassedly walked towards the Captain’s room. Sure, he could just finish on his own since he was almost positive the kitchen would be to the Captain’s liking. If he had scrubbed the tile floor any harder it would’ve chipped away. But, he wasn’t ready to get embarrassed in front of the Captain again. 

It was late in the evening once he had reached the man's door, rapping his knuckles against it a couple times before he was permitted to enter. When he opened the door, Captain Levi was sitting at his desk—eerily similar to the way Eren had imagined it last night—and he was scanning over documents. 

Eren marveled in the glory of his Captain, his hair slightly ruffled, eyes flicking up to acknowledge Eren, and his straight lips that looked incredibly plush and pink. There was a clear glass which was half full with Levi’s brown whiskey, and the full bottle was close next to it. Captain Levi’s cheeks almost looked flushed, as if maybe he’d had too much to drink tonight. 

“Sir,” Eren greeted him, and stepped into the room. “I believe I am done cleaning, but I wanted your command before I allowed myself to sleep.” 

Levi nodded as if he didn’t need to check the kitchen. It irked Eren, because he surely needed to be cleared. It wouldn’t be a surprise to wake up to the same fate as yesterday, only with a more intense punishment, and this was his attempt at being obedient enough to opt out of the Captain’s wrath. 

“Shut the door, would you?” Captain Levi asked, motioning his hand to lead Eren to assume he wanted him to come in. His heart began to beat faster, palms growing sweaty as he was invited into the Captain’s room. Perhaps the alcohol was impacting his judgement. 

Eren stood awkwardly at the door, his hands shoved nervously in his pockets. It seemed Levi caught onto his nerves, and didn’t use much compassion to soothe them, but offered something else. He pulled out another clear glass from his desk drawer, and poured it full of his whisky, gesturing for Eren to take it. 

Eren seldom drank, nor had he ever got drunk. Any drinking he’d done was a rebellious sip from time to time, to make his throat warm. He cautiously walked closer to the desk, hand hovering close to the glass. “For me, Sir?” Eren asked for permission. 

“Yes, Yeagar,” Captain Levi pushed the cork back on the top of his bottle. And in a much quieter voice, he rewarded Eren, “good work today.” Eren imagined Captain Levi wanted to say more, but chose not to for the sake of his command. He grabbed the glass, quite afraid to take the sip. Before drinking, he walked tentatively to the edge of Levi’s bed, where he felt that disgusting yet smooth liquid slide down his throat. 

He felt intrusive, existing in the Captain’s room. Levi was still working on his paperwork, while Eren awkwardly sipped his whisky at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander, imagining all the things he wished would be done to him at this very moment. He curled his toes in his shoes, and dug his fingers into the side of his thigh. 

“Do you like whisky?” Captain Levi asked Eren, keeping his eyes on his paperwork. Eren could hear a slight slur in his voice, though it still sounded commanding and respectable. 

“I’m not sure, Captain,” Eren answered, cringing after taking another sip. It tasted awful, but left him with a pleasurable sensation in his throat. He had only a few drinks left. 

Captain Levi rose from his desk, slowly walking over to where Eren sat. His movements were less calculated than usual, and Levi’s enamored state left Eren with countless possibilities in his head. The Captain stood extremely close to Eren, his leg almost sliding between Eren’s. He looked down on him with those metallic eyes, consuming the energy from Eren with his eye contact. The glass in Eren’s hand began to shake along with his hands, and Levi aided him in taking it from him. Eren frowned a bit, wondering why the Captain would take it away. 

Suddenly, Eren felt the Captain’s finger on his neck. It was rough and calloused, but only made Eren fantasize about the entirety of his strong hand. Levi’s finger traced the curve of Eren’s neck, following the path to the bottom of his chin, tilting his head up farther. Eren shivered under his touch. 

“I’ll have to find another way to reward you for your good work, then,” Levi said in a deep, sensual tone that made Eren's heart beat increase. Fuck, this man was intense. He slotted his knee further in between Eren’s thighs. It made his insides burn. The finger on Eren’s chin turned into Levi’s full hand, sliding down until it was square on his chest. Eren couldn’t think straight. Was this really happening? 

“C-captain?” Eren whined, eyes wide and lips parted. He fisted the sheets underneath his fingers, his legs almost shaking with excitement. 

“Clean up that bathroom for me tomorrow, Yeagar,” Levi demanded, shifting away from Eren. He felt wounded where him and the Captain stopped touching, shifting slightly forward and begging for that contact back. “And I’ll make sure you get something nice.” 

***

That night, Eren had jerked off mord ferociously than the night before, screaming the Captain’s name before he released all over his stomach. 

Something tells Eren this is beginning to be more than an infatuation. 

The next morning Eren was bent over on all fours, scrubbing intensely at the bathroom floor. He had been cleaning this place for hours before Captain Levi decided to come out of his room and check on him. Eren felt eyes linger on him as he cleaned, as if Levi was enjoying the view of his ass propped up in the air. 

“I’ll be going out,” Captain Levi stated, walking much more confidently than he had last night. Eren wondered what he’d be going to do. He put his booted foot on Eren’s ass, forcing a small yelp from the brunet. He kicked into him, causing Eren to lurch forward and be faced with the cold tile. “Be good, so I don’t regret this.” 

Eren’s eyes lit up. “Yes sir,” Eren smiled at Levi from his compromised place on the ground, and the Captain simply glared at him. 

Eren couldn’t help but think that tonight was going to be a fantastic night. What else could the Captain have meant by that? He had invaded Eren’s personal space severely, seduced him and promised a gift? And all he had to do was clean the bathroom? Fuck. 

Eren continued to clean the bathroom like his life depended on it. Because at this point it did, damn, who knows what Levi would do if he disobeyed him. 

He pushed his ass up further as he was laid on the bathroom floor, cleaning supplies smelling strong and lemony through his nose. He could hear Captain Levi mounting his horse outside. Eren bit his bottom lip, slowly running his hand up the inside of his thigh. He imagined, what if Levi had done this to him instead of kicking him onto his face? 

His length began to grow hard, his face smashed onto the floor. His hand palmed his dick through his pants, rubbing kindly on the bulge. He imagined Captain Levi wouldn’t be so kind, surely teasing him to his wits end before even stroking his cock. It felt dirty to think, but he went back to the morning before, when Levi had pushed him to the ground by his hair. If only for a different reason. Eren’s mouth watered, thinking about sucking the Captain off in the middle of the kitchen. Thinking about how Levi would sound when Eren flicked his tongue over his sensitive slit. Mhm, he bet the Captain’s dick tasted wonderful. 

Eren unbuttoned his pants, his ass still arched into the air. He caressed the hot skin of his cock as he continued to imagine having sex with Captain Levi. Eren didn’t know much about what he was doing, but he was more than happy to learn. Would Levi treat him as such, a delicate flower? Would he go great lengths to ensure Eren’s pleasure, or fuck him like an animal? Eren wanted to imagine the Captain’s kindness, and how he might pleasure Eren with compassion and patience, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. Levi couldn’t know Eren was a virgin, that would be so embarrassing. 

The feeling in Eren’s stomach was molten as he ran his hand down the underside of his shaft, lightly cupping his sensitive balls. He bit his lip even harder. “Captain,” he whimpered, slowly circling his entrance. He only wanted to feel a bit of pleasure. He wanted to save his tight ass for Levi tonight, and let him handle it first, before anyone else. “Mhm, Levi,” Eren moaned, returning to his balls and gripping them gently. 

Eren’s cock hung out of his pants, dripping with precum from the tip. He started stroking more consistently, pumping the length of his dick until he was nearing the end. He continued to moan the Captain’s name, imagining he was the one stroking him now. His legs began to shake, hips bucking erratically, and he screamed out, “L-Levi,” before releasing his orgasm all over the floor he had just cleaned. 

“Yeager?” Eren froze, his heart dropping in his ass. He forced himself to act quickly, shoving his flaccid cock back into his pants and grabbing the sponge he had been using before. He frantically tried to wipe up all the cum he had just unloaded onto the floor, but it was no use, and it just spread around and made a larger mess. Fuck, Eren was going to lose it. 

Before he knew it, He felt Levi’s presence behind him. There’s no way he’s back already, he must’ve forgotten something—no—maybe he heard Eren’s calls from outside. Either way, Eren was screwed. He was praying to god Captain Levi wouldn’t see his mess on the floor. Quickly, Eren was flipped over onto his back, coating his clothes in his own cum. Levi had his hand clasped on Eren’s collar, and shoved his knee on the brunet’s chest. Eren’s lungs were compressed, his breathing growing impaired. 

“What the fuck did you call me you fucking brat?” Levi screamed in Eren’s face, his spit landing on the other man's cheeks. He wished the Captain would spit in his mouth, lewdly, and pleasure him instead of only punishing. “I’m your superior,” Captain Levi growled. “Say it, you fucking pussy.” Levi’s nails began cutting into Eren’s chest, and his knee growing heavier. 

“I-I,” Eren rasped, his throat growing sore, “I called you Levi, Sir,” Eren answered, wincing from the pain. Levi placed a hard smack across Eren’s face, whimpering from the attack. He was truly afraid. “B-but, I’m sorry, I’m wrong, I-“

Levi slapped him again, this time even harder, cutting his lip on his tooth. The blood streamed down his face, similar to a few days earlier, in front of the Royal Council. “What do you call me, Yeager?” Levi whispered into his ear, the hand that had slapped him was now placed around his neck. How was Eren supposed to breathe? 

“Captain,” He tried to say confidently. “You’re my superior, Sir.” Eren started to shake underneath Levi’s grasp.

“Now let me get back to what I was doing,” Levi growled, standing and pulling Eren up with him by his shirt collar. He made a fierce eye contact with the Captain and his silver eyes, wincing at the pressure on his throat. “And stop moaning my name, you fucking slut.” With that, he threw Eren back to the floor, causing him to hit his head on the side of the tub. Eren cried out in pain, but Levi didn’t seem to care. He left, and this time Eren was sure he heard the repeating thump of his horse galloping away. 

Eren didn’t allow himself to think about what had just happened. He didn’t want to, or he’d probably drop to his knees and sob until Levi came back. He forced himself to clean and only clean—nothing else. The area was smaller, but grimier, and still posed a challenge. He scrubbed away at ever inch, until it was sparkling, and hopefully to Levi’s standard. 

Once finished, he walked to the kitchen, resting on his elbows at the counter. He was probably covered in bruises, and he winced as he licked the wound on his bottom lip. He felt utterly ruined, embarrassed, and tortured. But he couldn’t help but wish for more. He wouldn’t mind getting punished like that, if Levi would fuck the ignorance out of him every night. That was his captain for sure, and nothing he’s done has been terribly wrong, besides the slight seduction the night before. 

But the Captain was drunk, he had been indulging after a long day. And Eren was sure he was a bit drunk as well, so maybe he had read the situation wrong? One thing was for sure though, Levi had heard his name moaned out of Eren’s mouth. And god, did he hope Levi was thinking about it too. 

The sun was setting, but Eren decided fresh air might be good to clear his mind. He opened the door to their quaint house, inhaling the smell of the forest. The cool air was nice and crisp, almost cleansing his insides as he inhaled it. He walked down the cobblestone path, closing the door behind him, and walked towards the fence where Levi’s horse resided. He thought perhaps he could pick a few weeds, since the grass was unruly and overgrown. But, to Eren’s surprise, he turned the corner to see Captain Levi propped up against the fence, with a brown bag in his hand. He paid Eren no attention, and sipped from the bottle which resided in the bag as he stood dutifully next to his horse. 

“Captain…” Eren trailed, still astounded he didn’t hear Levi approaching on his horse earlier. “I didn’t know you were home.” Home, why would Eren say home? This isn’t home—this is work for Levi. He probably dreads waking up in the same house as Eren anyways. It’s not like this place was anything like home to Eren, but nothing was like home to Eren anymore. Maybe Levi felt the same way. He still cringed, expecting a slew of hateful words from the Captain in response to Eren’s slip-up. 

“Tsk,” Levi narrowed his eyes, letting whatever liquor that was in that bottle slide down his throat. “It’s awful dangerous of you, Yeagar, to think you can go outside without my permission.” Eren’s eyes widened, not even considering the fact that Levi would’ve been upset over that. Fuck, he’s so fucking stupid, fuck. Eren didn’t know how much more bruising he could take. 

“Sir,” Eren wanted to cry, he was so afraid of Levi already. “Sir please, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even consider it—I never planned on disobeying you—ever,” he stuttered over his words. He usually didn’t let people talk to him the way Levi did, but he had a soft spot for him. Maybe not a soft spot for the Captain himself, but the sultry and hate filled look he carried in his eyes, and the power he held when he wielded a sword. One mistake too far, and Eren was dead. 

Captain Levi took another long sip of his bottle, Eren briefly thinking he was going a bit too far with it. He usually treated himself with a nice glass with ice, but perhaps Eren just never saw this side of it. “You know I have the keys,” Levi said. “The keys that lock that room downstairs. That’s what I’m supposed to do, keep you safe down there.” 

Eren’s heart was racing, just Levi’s voice was enough to get him flustered. “Sir…” Eren started, fingers nervously threaded together over his chest. Levi waved his hand at him. 

“As long as you’ve cleaned the house up good, I’ll still give you what I had offered,” He stated, grabbing the bag that had been on the side of his horse. Eren was a little dumbfounded at the Captain’s kindness, but didn’t take it for granted, as it was his job to follow Levi’s every order, despite his mood swings. 

He followed Levi into the house, making sure he shut and locked the front door before following Levi down the corridor. Levi was standing in front of the bathroom door. His walk was a little more wobbly than usual, and his voice slurred slightly after a couple of downs on his brown bagged bottle. 

“You did an excellent job Yeager,” Levi praised, causing a smirk to appear on the brunet’s face. “Hm, if you were any good at cooking, you’d be an excellent wife.” Eren was taken aback, a small noise escaping his lips from confusion and delightment all together. Before he could even fantasize the thought, Levi made it clear his intentions. “Not to me, of course. You just act such a bitch,”—Eren cringed at the harshness of his words—“so I’m sure that’s the role you’d fill.” 

Eren wanted to say something snarky, but he had a feeling Levi was teasing him on purpose, almost trying to rile him up. So he concealed it the best he could, and remembered that he’s lucky he’s not getting his face kicked in right now anyways. “Thank you Captain,” is all he said, thinking anything more would come off as mocking. 

The followed Levi into his bedroom, where he sat patiently on the foot of the bed as the Captain dropped his bag onto his desk and unzipped it. He removed a couple food items—probably things he wished to save for only him—and another few bottles that resembled the whisky he always drank. Lastly, he pulled out one last bottle which was a dark purple-red, and sealed at the top with a metallic foil that rivaled the Captain’s irises. 

“Have you ever had grapes?” Levi asked, and Eren thought it sounded almost innocent. Eren surfed his memories, trying to conjure up even a brief idea of what a “grape” was. 

“No sir,” Eren replied, hands folded in his lap. “I don’t recall.” He heard rummaging, and peaked up at the captain who was pulling two glasses that had been sitting on his bookshelf. They were different from the glass he used the other night, which was stout and wide. This glass had a slender stem and flared into a cup, which seemed more elegant than most things he’d drank from before, or seen before, for that matter. 

“Ah well,” Levi placed the two glasses on his desk, sliding a corkscrew into the bottle. “Grapes simply aren’t extravagant enough for a nice present, but the flavor is beautiful when tinged with alcohol,” He explained, though Eren still felt quite clueless. Perhaps Levi could sense Eren’s confusion, simply grabbing the glass he had just poured, and handing it to Eren. “Wine,” He said. 

Eren looked down at the beautiful glass, and swished the maroon liquid in delicate circles. Once he saw the Captain press his own glass to his lips, Eren did the same, letting a hefty amount into his mouth. 

“Oi,” Levi protested, side eyeing him fiercely. “Sip it, it’s fancy. I know a stray dog like you wouldn’t know, but I expect respect in my presence, especially when I decide to be kind and share my indulgences.” Eren tilted his head, accidentally playing into the title of stray dog. The Captain acted extremely different once he had alcohol in him, explaining the run-ins they frequently experienced while the sun was still out. 

Eren took a hesitant sip of the wine, hoping it was delicate enough to please the Captain. Eren was a bit surprised that this was the reward the Captain prepared for him. Even if his heartstrings were pulled easier after being lubed with alcohol, he still left that morning in the sole—perhaps not sole, but—purpose to get Eren a gift. Though Eren couldn’t deny he longed for Levi’s strong leg to claim its rightful place between the brunet’s thighs, and his rough hand to cup the delicate skin on his face. 

As if he could read Eren’s mind, the Captain walked towards Eren’s place on the bed and stopped with their bodies rather close to one another. Eren was sitting still, and Levi standing above him. Though the Captain was the smaller man, he felt rather looming as Eren knew his line of sight lined up directly with the man’s crotch. 

“I guess I’m a little loose-lipped tonight,” Levi sighed, his finger running under Eren’s chin and tilting his face up to look at him. The eye contact was sickening. 

“It’s very good Captain,” Eren praised, in reference to the wine. “Thank you so much sir,” he cooed, taking the last sip of his drink while maintaining eye contact with Levi. Levi wouldn’t dare smile at him, but Eren sensed a bit of admiration towards him in his expression. 

“Let me get you some more then,” Levi gently took the glass, filling it up halfway again and gladly returning it to Eren. He couldn’t rationalize why the Captain wished to do this. He thought, maybe he truly did appreciate Eren’s work. Or maybe, he enjoyed the idea of soiling an innocent teen with adult-ish sinning—or actually, perhaps he didn’t like drinking alone. Eren took another sip, trying to suppress his subtle shaking as Levi sat in place next to him. 

“My head feels a bit crowded, sir,” Eren admitted, taking another small sip of his wine. This was the nicest thing Levi’s ever done for him. Sure, he saved his life by bringing him here, but this was a tender, friendly moment. Eren would relish it forever. 

Levi scoffed. “That’s what alcohol seems to do to you, I suppose.” Eren looked over at the man, his arms resting on his knees as his beautiful hand held the wine glass with such elegance. He mourned at the prospect of those fingers not being inside of him. 

“Captain,” Eren caught his attention enough to make Levi look towards him, attempting to make his eyes round and puppy dog-like, to seem innocent for the hardened man. Once he knew the Captain was waiting for him to speak, he asked: “What else does alcohol do to you?” Eren fought with himself not to bite his lip, so he didn’t seem like he was coming on too fast. 

He knew exactly what alcohol did—it make you forget your name, have sex, throw up, and regret everything. But Levi seemed like he wasn’t doing any of those things, and neither was Eren, so perhaps he had been wrong on those assumptions. But still, he knew exactly what he wanted Levi to say. 

“Hmfp,” is the noise that came from Levi’s lips. “Keeps me sane,” he deadpanned, leaving Eren with no comment. That was definitely not what he wanted Levi to say. Captain Levi sensed his discomfort, and switched the focus back to Eren. “Why don’t we see what else it can do to you?” Eren’s eyes widened, as he already felt standing up would be a disaster. This was only his second time truly drinking, and the quality of the wine rivaled the intensity of the whisky from the night before. 

“Yes sir, thank you,” Eren complied, still knowing he was talking to a superior officer. Levi brought the bottle directly to Eren this time, filling up his glass far more than he did before. Eren was quick to sip the pungent liquid, hoping to please his superior. 

Levi tilted his head back and downed the last of his wine, switching to something he’s more fond of. The whisky bottle was no longer covered by the brown bag, and Levi gulped it without care for his nonsense about sipping anymore. Eren watched him with lust in his eyes as the man's Adam's apple bobbed, the cool and burning liquid slipping down his throat. Eren continued with his own drink, patiently waiting for Levi to speak to him. 

When he did, his voice was a bit ragged, as he commented: “Your cheeks are flushed.” Eren self consciously stroked his cheek, feeling the heat radiate from it. “That’s another thing alcohol does to you, Yeager.” Eren smiled sheepishly, his hand still cupped on his cheek. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I remember from when I was younger, the soldiers from the Garrison would drink on duty, their faces blushed and hot. It made me really angry, sir, after the breach on Maria.” Levi narrowed his eyes, as if he knew something Eren didn’t. 

“Well I suppose I’m drinking on the job right now,” Levi mused. Eren flushed even more, feeling like he had ruined the mood. Thankfully, it seemed Captain Levi could care less about what Eren had to say, and continued working on the bottle in his hand. Once he had finished his glass, Eren was feeling a bit light, as if he could fly if he jumped high enough. His mind was crowded with thoughts of Levi, and he cursed himself for them. Not right here, not right now. Levi must’ve noticed his finished drink, and promptly retrieved the cup. 

“Well, surely you’ve had enough,” Levi concluded, quirking his eyebrow. Eren nodded compliantly, but stayed seated in his spot. The Captain had different plans, grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling him to his feet. Eren felt more wobbly than ever before, and he almost crashed to the ground before Levi caught him from underneath his arms. He guided Eren to the doorway and carefully nudged him into the hallway. Eren wasn’t quite sure what to say. Number one, he was confused because he was dreadfully drunk. Number two, he was confused because he was dreadfully drunk, and Levi didn’t even try to take advantage of that? And that made him mad, not grateful. Eren wanted to have the Captain’s cock inside of him more than anything, especially at that moment. 

Without a word, Levi shut the door in Eren’s face, leaving him to fend for himself. Eren thought it was cruel, but it’s not like he had to go far. Only down the stairs, which was easy any other time, but quite challenging in his intoxicated state. The prospect of even approaching it was dreadful, and he opted to stay planted in front of Levi’s door. Against better judgement—since he was shitfaced—Eren knocked on Levi’s door. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been standing there and building courage, but the whole night had been flashing before his eyes ever since he finished his first glass of wine. 

Levi opened the door, knowing for sure it’d be Eren standing there, it couldn’t be anyone else. Levi had tired, lidded eyes that stared right through Eren. His brow was more relaxed than usual, his lips pink and slick with whisky. He had a subtle dusting of blush on his cheeks, but his expression ceased to show any interest in the boy in front of him. Eren really couldn’t care less about how much Levi didn’t care for him, because the alcohol running through his bloodstream made it easy to ignore. 

Eren quickly pulled at Captain Levi’s collar, pulling him into a hard, sloppy kiss. A hot feeling flooded Eren’s lower when he realized Levi was kissing him back, shoving his tongue brutally down his throat. Eren kissed him messily—he didn’t have the most experience—but the Captain didn’t seem to care. Eren was pushed against the door frame as Levi worked his way into the brunet’s mouth, biting hard onto his lips and tongue. Eren couldn’t help but moan as he tasted the bitter whisky which coated Levi’s mouth. The brunet daringly dipped his own tongue inside the Captain’s lips, letting it slide lewdly with the other’s. His cock grew hard in a drunken haze, feeling only one thing: Levi. 

Captain Levi slotted his leg between Eren’s, his hand creeping up the brunet’s face and cupping his cheek. Eren wanted to cry; how could the Captain be so kind to indulge him like this? First he was given the wine, and now he was getting to make out with such a hot, delicious man. And that very man kissed him with so much intensity it almost hurt, but comforted him with a caress to the cheek. That hand slipped down from his face to neck, grabbing at the cropped hair that was there. Eren felt himself melt under the mercy of the Captain, his knees going weak as the man created more friction between them. He felt Levi’s cock poke on his thigh, making him delirious just to imagine the taste of him. Levi separated their mouths, and Eren let out a small whimper. 

“You’re lucky I’m drunk,” Levi sighed into Eren’s ear, making him shiver. He would’ve only been this bold being drunk, so he supposed Levi was right. They were both lucky they were drunk. Levi wasn’t gentle with him. He fisted the back of his hair pulling him inside the room and slamming the door shut. Eren’s breath hitched as he was hoisted up around Levi’s waist, then shoved forcefully against the wall. Levi ravaged him, crashing their lips together again, licking dangerously into the hotness that was Eren’s mouth. Eren kept his legs tightly wrapped around Levi’s back, moaning shamelessly as the older man grinded their hips together. Their tongues slid against one another, so horny and sloppily that saliva was dripping down Eren’s chin. He pulled at Levi’s dark hair with one hand, and scratched up his back with the other. He so wished they could undress, so he could feel Levi’s hot skin pressed against his own. 

Levi moved away from Eren’s mouth, placing rough bites and kisses on his jaw, then his ear lobe, then his neck. With his mouth now unobstructed, Eren let lewd yelps and moans escape from his mouth, his hand staying steady and threaded through Levi’s hair. “Mhm yes Captain,” He moaned out when the older man nipped teeth at the skin on his neck. Squirming under Levi’s grasp, Eren felt purple marks being sucked into the soft flesh on his neck. He whined, wincing at the pleasure and pain of Levi’s bites. 

The Captain pulled Eren up, letting him latch onto his waist as he stepped across the room, throwing Eren recklessly on the bed. His head smacked against the wooden headboard, but Levi didn’t seem to care. He laid on his back, needy and helpless as the Captain hovered over him like an animal mounting its prey. Eren’s cock throbbed underneath his pants, and he felt so incredibly hot—it was unbearable. Levi unbutton the shirt of Eren’s uniform, sliding belts and straps off to leave around his hips—an issue for later. Eren slipped his shirt off onto the floor, feeling a bit cooler as the air touched his bare skin. 

Levi’s hands roamed his body, his rough and calloused fingers stopping at the brunet’s hard nipples. He pinched and abused him, all the while neglecting Eren’s lower body. He needed to be kissed so desperately. Eren reached up to grab Levi’s face, wanting to pull him down into a lustful kiss. Levi scoffed, easily pulling from Eren’s grasp. He slid his hand from Eren’s chest to briefly brush the brunet’s bulge, but ultimately moved to touch himself. Eren frowned, wishing he could be the relief Levi needed. 

“Sir,” Eren smiled, reaching up to rub Levi’s chest through his shirt. “Please,” he widened his eyes whilst looking at Levi. “Fuck me.” Eren bucked his hips up, legs quivering as he imagined Levi taking his cock out and forcing it into him, no care for the younger’s safety or comfort. He pulled at the front of Levi’s shirt, lacing his fingers through the button up and brushing his fingers on the older man’s chest. He ventured further, roaming the muscles and skin, until his hand was grabbed tightly at the wrist and pinned above his head. 

“Don’t forget who is in charge here,” Levi growled, pressing almost too tightly on the boy's wrists. Eren’s breath hitched at the abruptness of Levi’s dominance, squirming underneath him. Levi was right—he was fucking his superior officer. He had no right to beg or demand unless Levi told him to, and he vowed to remember that even through his enamored state. His eyes grew wide as Levi unbuckled his own belt with his free hand, sliding it away from his waist. The other hand that had Eren pinned, collected both of his wrists and threaded the belt through them, pulling it through to trap him with no kindness at all. Levi did this around the bar on his headboard, making sure Eren couldn’t use his hands even if he wanted to. He wasn’t leaving there until Levi gave him permission, which made him whine with pleasure. 

Levi began unbuckling the belts and straps around Eren’s hips, sliding his pants down, off his ankles, and to the floor. The cold air assaulted his skin, reminding him just how hot his cock felt. The feeling was surreal—so much different than touching himself. Levi was godly in Eren’s eyes, touching and teasing and kissing the younger boy. He felt the Captain’s teeth on the inside of his leg, licking a stripe which started at his knee and ended at his groin. Eren moaned wildly, his cock throbbing. 

“You’re dying to see my dick,” Levi taunted him, his hands dipping past the waistline of his pants. 

Eren nodded happily. “Yes sir.” He wanted to say so much more, telling Levi how desperate he was to get fucked, and that he wanted to be treated like a slut, and he wanted it to hurt. But Levi was right—Eren wasn’t in charge, so what he wanted didn’t really matter. Levi pushed Eren’s legs back down on the bed, flat so he could mount and straddle Eren. It made his cock twitch, feeling Levi’s tight ass rubbing on his length, only a pair of boxers covering him. 

Levi unbuttoned his pants, making Eren sigh in relief. The Captain pulled out his cock, and Eren was quite literally speechless. The man looked so much bigger and thicker than Eren’s virgin eyes could’ve imagined. Eren had never seen such an impressive dick, and he had to praise him for it. 

“C-captain,” Eren exhaled, eyes fixated on the length in front of him. “You’re so big, sir. You have a great dick,” Eren praised him, because it was true. Levi looked wonderful, and Eren thinks he would be content if that was the only dick that fucked him for the rest of his life. 

“Mm yeah,” Levi bit his lip, holding onto the shaft of his own dick and swiping a thumb across the precum which beaded at the tip. “You’re obsessed with my cock and it’s not even inside you yet?” He raised his eyebrow, staring down on Eren like he was a piece of meat. Levi leaned over the boy, putting a hand next to Eren’s head as he hovered over him. “I bet you’re dying to taste me, you filthy whore.” 

Eren’s breath hitched, wishing he could grab Levi’s shirt and pull him in for a deep and lewd kiss. With his hands tied up he was rendered helpless, so he just pushed his face forward, trying to connect their lips. Levi scoffed, not letting their lips connect. Eren moaned for him, biting his lips then thrusting up to create friction under Levi’s ass. 

“Captain,” Eren exhaled, feeling Levi’s ass rut against his hard cock. “Mm you’re so good,” he sighed, feeling so lustful and desperate for Levi to touch him. He couldn’t help but wonder why the Captain could control himself. What could he do to seem more irristetable? He needed Levi so bad, but he wasn’t even allowed to beg for him. Then, a very dirty idea came to Eren’s mind: he’d start deliberately disobeying orders. 

“Captain please,” he cried, his dick so hard and hot that it hurt. “Please fuck me,” he thrusted his hips up fiercely, repeating please over and over until Levi snapped. Eren felt a hard slap on his cheek, stinging in the shape of Levi’s hand. The Captain put a hand in Eren’s hair, roughly jerking his head so he’d make eye contact with him. 

“Control yourself, you fucking brat,” he cursed, rolling his ass back on Eren’s cock. He let out a high pitched yelp, so grateful for the attention to his throbbing length. Levi used his other hand to stick fingers in Eren’s wet, whore mouth. He shoved them back far into Eren’s throat, making his eyes water. Eren began sucking back onto his fingers, hoping the older man would think about how his lips would feel on his cock. It felt so good and dirty for Levi to invade his mouth like this, nastily exploring him. He slipped his fingers out, but kept Eren’s mouth open wide. The Captain hovered over him, spitting directly into his mouth before crashing their lips together again. 

Eren’s lower felt molten under Levi’s touch. His mind was racing and all he could think of was the sting on his cheek and the tongue in his mouth. Levi sunk his head into the crook of Eren’s neck, biting him and sucking hickeys on his skin. Eren whispered praises into Levi’s ear as he bucked his hips up and begged the man for more. The more Eren begged, the harder Levi bit him, till there was blood dripping down his throat. 

When the Captain pulled away, Eren stared lustfully at the red liquid that painted his teeth and stained his lips. His neck was in so much pain but it began to feel pleasurable as Levi rocked back onto Eren’s cock. He wanted more now, and he wanted it hard. 

Levi must’ve read his mind because he got up off of Eren and slid his pants onto the floor. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and Eren felt his legs go weak. The Captains defined muscles were flaunted for Eren to admire. His skin was pale and smooth, aside from a couple scars that were scattered against his chest. His muscles moved wonderfully as Eren watched him slip the shirt off, tossing it to the ground. 

“Come fuck me,” Eren whined, his hands still dreadfully bound to the headboard. Levi took a long sip from his bottle of whisky, walking around the room completely naked spare for socks. He searched through his desk drawers, retrieving what Eren could only assume is lube. Levi approached the boy, standing over him while tied up on the bed. Eren looked up at him, his eyes wide with lust and lips dripping with spit. He felt the blood on his neck drip down and dirty the sheets below him. He hoped he looked nice with his arms stretched and muscles out for Levi, hoping he wanted him as bad as he did. He slipped Eren’s boxers off for him, licking his lips as his hard and wet cock was released. 

Levi put a knee on the bed, keeping his hard cock close to Eren’s face. He bent the boy's body in half, using one hand to hold his leg up and the air, and the other to hit the sides of Eren’s cheek with his cock. He was so hard and beautiful, and Eren would do anything to taste that. Eren was reaching as far as he could to take the man's cock in his mouth, but all he could do was lick him with the tip of his tongue. Levi took the head of his dick with his hand and brushed it against Eren’s plush lips, slowly sliding his length inside. Eren moaned happily, sliding his tongue around Levi’s girth. 

Levi removed his hand from his cock, using it to press Eren’s leg flush to his chest. He dispersed a large amount of lube on his fingers, beginning to rub Eren’s entrance. He moaned with pleasure, glad he was finally getting some attention to his lower body. 

“Relax,” Levi demanded, and Eren listened, trying his best to seem open for the Captain. He moaned lewdly around his thick cock, hollowing his cheeks and letting Levi thrust into him shallowly. He tried to take the man down his throat, but it felt so long and hard he was afraid he couldn’t do it. He forced himself to take it, despite gagging, because he wanted Levi’s cock to feel like it belonged inside of Eren. “You like that cock, Yeager?” Eren moaned on Levi’s dick, pulling away then going back to consume his whole length again. He lapped at the end of Levi’s tip, bobbing back on his cock. 

His legs began to tremble as Levi’s lube slick finger prodded at his hole. It was something he’d never felt before, and he’s so glad he saved it for Levi. He relaxed into the pillows, consuming Levi’s cock deep down his throat. A low moan vibrated in his throat as Levi worked the tip of his finger inside of Eren. Levi sighed in pleasure as Eren moaned around his length, letting the older man thrust inside his mouth. 

Eren imagined Levi was probably getting close, but the erratic thrust of his hips and the look of pleasure plastered on his face. Eren moaned even louder, taking everything Levi gave him—from his cock and his fingers. 

Before he let out his load in Eren’s mouth, he pulled away and inserted his whole finger into the brunet. Eren moaned blissfully, bucking his hips up from the pleasurable feeling. Eren could tell Levi was close, his cock looked so flushed and hard that it could burst. He wanted to finish him off and suck up every last drop of cum, but Levi didn’t let him. 

He got up on the bed, keeping his finger inside Eren as he did so. He positioned himself between Eren’s legs, slowly twisting and turning inside him. Eren let out illicit moans and pushed back on him, longing for more. Levi did just that, sliding a second digit into the brunet. Eren bit his lip dangerously, not caring if he drew blood. Levi was stretching him open so kindly, something he was never expecting. He wouldn’t mind if Levi just pushed his cock in with no warning, tearing the younger boy open and making him bleed down his legs. He didn’t care if it hurt, he’s used to Levi hurting him. 

Maybe the older man could sense that Eren wasn’t very experienced. Maybe when Levi was drunk, he was kind enough to make sure Eren could feel good too. The idea of it made Eren’s heart hurt. He pushed back on those delightful fingers, to show how eager he was for the man’s cock. It made Eren’s cock twitch as he rubbed his fingertips against a sensitive spot in his ass. Eren was whimpering and moaning lewdly for Levi, taking his fingers deep inside his ass. 

“Ngh—“ Eren moaned, rolling his hips. “More Captain more,” he begged. Levi’s eyes narrowed, and he took his fingers out all together, leaving Eren completely empty. He whined at the loss, feeling needy to engulf Levi again. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to beg,” Levi growled, lowering his head and sucking into Eren’s muscular thighs. The skin was so sensitive and Eren squirmed and cried as the older man bit into him. He didn’t draw blood this time, but he left deep dark bruises up and down his leg. Levi even brushed his lips against Eren’s cock, making him thrust his hips into Levi. He scoffed, pulling away. “You’re too horny for your own good,” Levi rolled his eyes, sitting back on his knees. He slicked his cock with a hefty amount of lube, holding his tip to Eren’s entrance. Eren desperately tried to push onto the man, but Levi used his free hand to hold the brunet still. He was so strong, his hands firmly grasping on Eren’s thighs. “Your little hole is so fucking tight.” 

“Mm Captain,” Eren moaned, completely delighted by the sensation on his ass. He argued with himself in his head, not sure if he should admit it to Levi. He ultimately decided he would, because he had a gut feeling it would turn Levi on enough to make him stop teasing. “My ass is so tight because you’re the first person inside me.” Eren looked up at Levi with wide eyes, who stared back with raised eyebrows and dilated pupils. “I saved it just for you, sir.” 

Levi had this look on his face, and Eren couldn’t quite interpret it. He began to worry, about the Captain’s morals and if he’d even fuck him now, but all his worries disappeared as soon as he felt the thick cock slide inside of him. 

“Fuuuuckkk,” Levi exhaled from his mouth, slowly sliding inside and letting Eren adjust to his girth. He put both his hands firmly on Eren’s thighs, tight enough to bruise in order to keep his legs spread. The initial feeling was painful. Eren felt invaded—he felt wrong. The feeling he had longed for for so long wasn't what he had expected, but the pain almost excited him. The expanding, intrusive nature of Levi’s cock made his legs tremble, and he felt dirty for enjoying it. He became accustomed to the stinging pain in his ass, Levi slowly removing his cock half way then sliding it in again. The slickness helped tremendously, and with another gentle thrust the pleasure appeared. Eren’s eyes widened as he felt the heat multiply in his gut, tightening around his Captain’s length. 

“Mhm,” Eren moaned, pushing back on Levi to hint that he wanted more. As the pain transformed to pleasure, Eren longed for the ecstasy even more. Taking the hint, Levi thrusted into him with more intensity than before. The feeling was almost more than Eren could handle—extreme and lustful. Before he could think, Eren screamed out, flexing his restrained arms. “Levi,” Eren moaned, loudly and lewdly and regretfully. Before he knew it Levi was on top of him, hand firmly around his neck. Eren cried out as Levi continued to ram into him, a disgusted look on his face. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Levi asked him rudely, tightening his grip on the brunet’s neck. Eren’s throat was still sore from the Captain’s bites, squirming from the pain. He looked up at Levi with tears in his eyes, small yelps coming from his mouth with each thrust. He couldn’t bring himself to answer. The combination of violent fucking, Levi’s overbearing nature, and fingernails deep in his skin left him paralyzed. Levi deprived him of the friction, stopping his movements. He gripped even harder onto the brunet, raising his other hand and slapping Eren hard in the face. Eren winced, tears rolling down his stinging cheeks. “Answer me you fucking cumslut,” Levi cursed. 

“Sir—“ Eren started when another slap was downed onto his cheek. “Captain,” Eren screamed out, desperately trying to roll his hips back on the older man’s cock. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, longing for his dick. “I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he repeated, letting himself look like a fucked whore, desperate for the man atop him. 

Levi relinquished Eren’s neck, and the brunet almost missed being dominated by his strong hand. But what he wanted more returned, even rougher than ever. Eren sobbed, the stinging pain returning but mixing with pleasure. It made his cock throb, feeling washed over with ecstasy and dirty pleasure. He bucked his hips, feeling overwhelmed. He saw the light flash before his eyes when he finally released, cumming a huge load all over his stomach. Each touch to his skin felt like a spark, his whole body growing over sensitive. It felt like heaven, finally getting fucked by the man he wished would ruin him. 

His face was hot and burning, and the wounds on his neck began to truly feel painful, the pleasure escaping him. The Captain never slowed his pace, only letting out a couple lewd groans as cum kept dripping from the brunet’s cock. Eren’s body wanted Levi to stop, to let him revel in the event that just took place. His sore body wanted to curl up to the side and be cuddled and fondled as he came to his senses again, and could feel at peace. But his brain knew that this was for Levi too, and he couldn’t just pull away. He cared more for Levi’s needs than his own now, wishing only to be a tight hole for him to fuck. He winced at the pain, brutally aware of the harsh fingers at his sensitive inner thigh. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, tears pouring from the corners. 

He sobbed out in pain, screaming desperately for Levi to cum. He wanted to be filled with his Captain’s seed. Levi’s thrusts turned erratic. He lost control of the steady pace he had before, and Eren could feel the older man’s cock twitch inside of him. Levi’s eyes were dilated and filled with lust. His mouth was parted open, lips pink and slick with saliva. He tilted his head back, penetrating Eren with one last thrust before removing his cock and cumming onto Eren’s stomach. He groaned lowly, and Eren watched in awe as the Captain’s flushed cock squirted cum all over him. He wanted to be filled up by the man, but the image of his semen all over the brunet was pleasurable enough. He moaned with Levi, his hole feeling fucked and empty.

Eren sighed. Finally, finally this was all done. Finally he knew the pleasure of Captain Levi. 

***

The aftermath of such wasn’t exactly romantic. He was untied, thrown out of the room, and sat pathetically on the floor as the door was slammed into his face. But he couldn’t help but think about it as he was curled up in his bed, blanket tucked around his aching body. The alcohol had got to him the next morning, having him throw up ferociously into the toilet in his dungeon-esque room. 

Despite all the cons, he was in complete love with the pros. He wanted to hug Levi, to kiss him and adore him. Eren originally thought nothing wrong with this, as he assumed that sort of thing would occur after they made love. But it was very clear to him that they hadn’t made love—they fucked. And it almost made Eren sad, but he’d learned over and over that the world was very different than he had originally thought; inside and outside the walls. He wished a lot of things that would never happen. 

The alcohol’s effects were brutal, and he lay paralyzed in his bed from a pounding headache. He hoped it would subside soon, as he grew accustomed to quick healing. The wine from last night seemed to have slowed that function though, as his wounds had only barely healed when he woke up. He was grateful for that though—as much as he wanted to keep Levi’s marks on his neck—he did have a meeting with Hange today. 

While drifting away with thoughts, still naked and curled up under his blanket, Eren heard footsteps down the stairs. He sat up, still keeping his sheet draped around his waist, only to be met with Captain Levi outside the metal bars. Eren immediately perked up, despite the lingering headache, and smiled at the man. Levi stayed straight faced as always, and entered his room. 

Eren looked up at the man with big eyes and a bright smile. Levi really came to visit him. Maybe last night would come to a semi-sweet ending. In the Captain’s hands were clean, neatly folded clothes which he placed at the foot of Eren’s bed. 

“Uniform. Pajamas,” he said shortly. Eren wanted Levi to curl up with him, cuddled deep in his arms. “Hange will be here soon—so don’t be slow.” 

Eren held his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He tried to think of what to say about the night before—actually if he should say anything at all. Levi began to walk away, and Eren panicked. He opened his mouth, starting to call for him but was quickly interrupted. 

“Not a word Yeagar.” 

Eren sunk into his bed, feeling quite defeated. But he had a long day ahead of him, so he forced himself to suppress all the feelings brewing inside him. Once he heard Levi shut the upstairs door, he began getting dressed. He wanted to shower—to wash away all the dirty feeling on his skin from the night before—but he assumed he wouldn’t have the time for that. 

He felt sore and fucked as he moved, sliding his socks on and putting his bottoms on with care. He wished to whichever god was listening that this soreness would reside soon, before Hange arrived. He may be able to heal the bruises on his neck, but not the wounds inside his body, including his ever so sensitive ego. 

The window of time before Hange’s arrival was short, and as Eren was stirring in the kitchen and sorting through the pantry, he heard a certain commander push through the door. 

“Eren!” Hange smiled, and Eren turned his head to see the woman gleaming at him. He removed the bread from the pantry, breaking a part off. 

“Hange, sir,” He grinned back, extending the morsel of bread. “Hungry?” He inquired. 

“Not in the least,” she replied, “but I appreciate the offer.” Eren shrugged, popping the bite sized portion into his mouth. He began nibbling at the ration, watching Hange disappear down the corridor. He heard her rap her knuckles against what he assumed as Levi’s door, cooing his name until he reciprocated. They both appeared in the kitchen. Levi was as stern and handsome as ever, seemingly carrying no visual effects from the night before. Eren took a mental note to leave at least one mark on the Captain’s neck next time they were together if he could. Well, he could only hope there’d be a next time. 

“Oh Eren I’m so excited!” Hange exclaimed, grabbing the brunet’s hands and smiling. “Are you ready? I’ve got so much planned for today.” Eren smiled back, letting Hange pull him by his hand and out the front door. He stumbled a bit down the path, both of them resulting in an open field that was their front lawn. Eren looked back to see Levi standing in the doorway, seemingly admiring the two as they began training. 

Hange was rambling on, declaring her excitement and expectations—how she loved the scenery, and how the weather was perfect for outdoor experiments. Eren smiled sheepishly. He admired Hange’s kindness and enthusiasm, but it was a bit overwhelming. He knew the only way to save his life was to be in assist to the Survey Corps—that’s what he wanted anyways—but the feeling of being a lab rat was nothing he’d wish on anyone. His life was in the mercy of the Captain, and with this being his first real test, there was a lot of worry in his heart. 

“Well let’s start already,” Hange twirled, jumping overdramatically. Eren sighed looking at his hand with intention. He still didn’t know how this worked. It was confusing and weird and it made his insides churn. His mother never wanted this for him, and yet here he was taking his military service to an extent he had never imagined. But the feeling of patriotism overwhelmed these doubts. He was a piece in the game—a knight with a surprise attack. In the beginning, he had only been a pawn. He was bound to die on the front lines. And the path of his life has led him to safety in the hands of Captain Levi, and one on one training with Commander Hange herself. It was a difficult battle, but he knew he was there to prove himself. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

With a newfound determination, Eren raised his hand to his mouth. He bit down ferociously, his only goal to break the skin. The stinging pain blossomed, and he felt the warm blood drip down his hand and coat his teeth. He was ready to transform. 

Hange tilted her head, staring at the human form of Eren ahead of her. “It didn’t work, hmm,” she pondered, with a look of disappointment on her face. Eren’s eyes widened, looking at his human body. He looked back at Levi, who had his ODM gear on in preparation to disable Eren if he became violent towards Hange. If other officers were here, he was sure they would’ve tied him down. But Levi was overly confident—for good reason—which paired with Hange’s over excitement. 

He turned back to Hange, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. He bit into his hand again, over and over until his mouth was full of blood and his clothes stained. 

“What the fuck,” Eren screamed, dropping to his knees. His eyes were wide with anger as he looked up at Hange, who flashed him a sympathetic look. She crouched down to his level, making a fierce eye contact. The ever so dramatic Hange was also overbearingly optimistic, and it was times like these where Eren admired that. 

“It’s okay Eren,” she smiled kindly at him, with a weirdly maternal role. “This teaches me just as much as if you had transformed! Don’t worry, okay, we can’t have society’s only hope feeling pity for himself.” She wiped some of the blood from his lips, and Eren felt his heart skip a beat. 

Footsteps approached the two from behind. “Society’s only hope my ass,” Levi frowned, pulling Eren up from his knees by the back of his shirt. “Go brush my horse while me and Hange talk this over.” Eren complied, gaining his footing and walking towards the pen where the dark brown steed resided. 

He heard them talking in the distance, almost arguing. Hange was arguing that Eren was covered in wounds, and he needed to get bandages before wishing Levi’s “dirty horse.” Levi groaned at that, cursing and explaining how clean he kept his horse, and that Hange was the dirty one, and blah blah. Eren tuned out their muted voices as thoughts ran through his mind. 

Not only was he disappointed in himself, but both Levi and Hange were. He didn’t want to criticize himself too much, but that was his usual nature. Eren wanted to get this shit under control, he couldn’t be impulsive. Random transformation means a quick death. He needed this to work out, or he could never live life outside the walls. 

He retrieved the brush from a crate which stored all his horse’s supplies, and began brushing the best he could. The horse's coat began to shed fur, and it looked sleek and shiny behind his strokes. He felt tears well in his eyes, despite best efforts to conceal them. No one was around anymore—Hange and Levi had returned to the house—but he still felt embarrassed. Today fucking sucked. 

He gave himself a good moment to collect his thoughts, brushing mindlessly at the horse’s coat. Once he finished, Eren returned inside the house. He didn’t see Levi and Hange in the kitchen, nor anywhere near there. He trailed down the hallway, aiming for the bathroom but got distracted by a few quiet noises on the other side of the wall. 

His eyes widened as he pressed an ear to Levi’s bedroom door, hearing something he only assumed to be Hange. It was hushed, but sensual, and the most heart wrenching thing he’s ever heard. He hurriedly backed away from the door, mouth agape as he heard more moans escape the two mouths, and an obscene slapping noise. It rang through Eren’s ears, and he stood there, panicking. 

He quickly pushed himself into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning his back against it once it closed. He looked down at the blood which had begun drying on his hands, even though his wounds were partially healed. He was painfully aware of the soreness in his legs and chest, and couldn’t let the lewd sounds of last night leave his mind as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hange and Levi were fucking. 

This was really the life he was fighting for.


End file.
